


A Giant Homer Shaped Puppet

by ladygray99



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homer wakes up sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Giant Homer Shaped Puppet

Homer wakes sometimes in the middle of the night.

He doesn't like it.

It's the only time when he's sober and there are no distractions.

He thinks about his day, about laughing at Apu’s accent, about wrapping his hands around Bart's neck.

He flexes his fingers in the dark. He can't remember why he did that. He knows he shouldn't. It's like he's a giant Homer shaped puppet in the daylight.

He doesn't like that thought and may or may not go to work in the morning but he wants sleep so he goes to the kitchen for another beer.


End file.
